


Lucky

by DontKinkshameMe



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/Other, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKinkshameMe/pseuds/DontKinkshameMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You missed Josh so, so much. Given it had only been a month since he left to visit parents' new movie set, you watched the door every day awaiting his return. Elliot did his best to distract you."</p><p>[Read: I wanted healthy polyamorous relationships with sin thrown in.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the fic that lands me in the 7th circle of hell. For sure.
> 
> Let's do this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Typos are a bitch.

You loved mornings like this. Mornings where you and Elliot would wake up pressed against one another after a long, tiring night. His head was placed right behind yours, so close you could feel his warm breath against your neck. One, gangly arm carelessly thrown around your waist, radiating a surprising amount of heat.

Light filtered in, giving the chipped paint on the whiteish walls a bright shine to them. You turned over, slowly so that you wouldn't wake him. A warm smile spread across your face as you observed his sleeping face. He looked at peace with the world, for once, no evidence of displeasure anywhere. His caramel skin was glowing in the early morning light, chest rising slightly with each breath, lips parted slightly. It was a shame to wake him when he was like this. 

Adorable, you thought. And how lucky were you that you got to wake up to this beautiful sight every morning?

Very, you mused as you burrowed further into his embrace, placing your head next to his bare chest, getting close enough to graze your lips against his skin, if you wanted to. Even with nothing separating you from Elliot's body, he still smelled of cigarettes and detergent. Carefully, your hand snaked around his small frame to pull him closer to you. You sighed, content with how calm things were for once. Your lives together were hectic at best. Both your unstable moods and unpredictable episodes could be a hassle, to put it lightly. Somehow, though, it worked. The pair of you still made it back here, to this equilibrium, safe in each other's arms in the early morning hours.

His hold on your waist tightened and he shuffled closer to you. You looked up, checking to see if he was awake. No, he was still sleeping. You hummed your approval, and decided to take advantage of the momentary closeness. Gentle kisses were pressed against the underside of his jaw and down into the crook of his neck before settling down once more. Comfortable, warm, and happy, you drifted off to sleep.

°°°°  
White beams of light infiltrated your dreams and roused you from your peaceful slumber. You groaned, the early morning light now replaced by the harsh afternoon sun. The smaller, warm body at your side was gone, replaced with a slightly larger one, snoring softly into the crook of your neck. Your heart momentarily skipped a beat, growing excited.

Josh was home.

You turned over as best you could under his death-grip on your torso. Weaving your arms around his neck, you pulled him as close as your bodies would go and sighed.

You missed Josh so, so much. Given it had only been a month since he left to visit parents' new movie set, you watched the door every day awaiting his return. Elliot did his best to distract you. Over the course of the past week, you received more kisses and hugs than usual, and nightly sessions together just for the two of you to do whatever they wanted. Whether it be a gentle bout of lovemaking, or simply enjoying each other's company, Elliot dedicated some time each day for you.

As many times as he denied it, Elliot was a pretty sweet guy when he wanted to be. He was thoughtful and gentle, not to mention protective. Each time a coworker got too close for your liking, Elliot would always find out, somehow. Then suddenly Clark or Angel or Joe would refuse to even look at you, avoiding you at every corner, faces drained of color each time you two happened to make eye contact.

And each night you would come home to find Elliot, sitting innocently at his computer, gauging your reaction, side eyeing you as you blatantly stared at him with a smirk on your face. He knew you knew. And he knew that you knew that he knew. You would chuckle and smile, telling him not to act so innocent. He thought you were mad the first time. It wasn't until you told him thank you that he had dropped the panicked look on his face. Laughing, you kissed him, deep and reassuring, letting him know you weren't going anywhere.

Josh grumbled in his sleep, pulling you back to the present. Giant, warm, inviting Josh. Josh was like the guard dog your dad brought home to protect the house. Strong and comforting, he turned out to be the biggest marshmallow you ever did know. Kind and sort of clumsy, he was an absolute joy to be around. But when his territory was trespassed upon, things got intense. He had a way from going to sweet to scary in no time flat, a trait that came in handy whenever you went out together, especially at night. One look could send someone in the opposite direction, almost as if on command. He'd then go back to joking around, pushing you slightly, teasing you, like nothing happened. But you saw it. These situations always ended with a kiss and a reassuring arm squeeze for good measure.

A lovely mystery, your boys. He and Elliot were about the same when it came to feelings, all or nothing. Josh would play off the sadness looming over him by tickling you, or making inappropriate jokes to catch Elliot off guard. Elliot just wouldn't say anything at all, insisting that he was fine.

They worried you, but you knew you couldn't force these things. Instead, you hovered just in case they needed anything. Support, food, money, anything. Josh would mess around with you, calling you his sugar daddy when you got like that. You'd scrunch up your face in disgust, and Josh would practically be in tears, holding in his laughter as he dodged the pillow onslaught that usually followed after another one of his infamous jokes.

Eventually though, you'd hear some of the story. Usually a slip up in a normal conversation, or a piece of mail lying around cluing you into whatever was going on. They wouldn't say anything until you were all in bed, pretending to be asleep. Then the truth came out. And in the morning you'd help fix it and your schedule for the next two weeks were dedicated entirely to cheering them up, however they needed. 

With Josh, his method always involved a movie of some sort. Figures, given his upbringing, you thought. But that wasn't why, you found out. On a particularly bad week, he said it helped him feel closer to his sisters. He hadn't said anything else the rest of the day.

It was always harder with Elliot. Usually you'd recruit Josh to help out because no matter what you did, it didn't seem to be enough. You could be right next to him and he'd seem so far away. He was trying though, that much you knew. It took some time, but he most enjoyed silent walks with Flipper. You'd wander for hours not saying a word. Josh called it boring, but you loved doing it. While he walked you could practically see the gears turning in his head. Whenever he worked out what was bothering him, his stride lengthened, got stronger. He looked up while he walked instead of at the pavement. It was like seeing him come alive. Hand holding usually followed after some encouragement. You and Josh would always fall asleep to the sound of furious typing. Josh hated it, but you assured him that it was a good thing.

You three had your troubles yes, and you were far put together, yourself. But you loved them.

A happy sigh escaped you as you recalled the fond memories. You had to pay them back, you just had to. Given their histories, they didn't do this for just anyone, nevermind two people. You stared up at Josh's sleeping face. Lucky, you thought. I'm so lucky.

"What what the face, princess? Thinkin' about me?" Josh asked staring down at you, sleep lacing his voice, but not enough to mask the teasing tone.

You rolled your eyes. Josh was home alright.

"And to think I missed you," you sighed, feigning disappointment. "C'mon you behemoth, we have to get up and--"

Your sentence was cut short, Josh's lips crashing over yours in an instant. Gentle, but full of fire, that was Josh. It reflected in his kiss. The angle was awkward, Josh gripped the back of your head to kiss you. You enjoyed it, but your neck was hurting and Josh seemed to want to drag this out.

You forced yourself away just long enough to turn and swing your legs over Josh's waist, settling down against his crotch.

"Careful," Josh grunted out, sounding a bit distressed. "Don't damage the goods."

"I don't know what you mean," you replied casually, as you gently began to rock back and forth, causing Josh to jolt a little with the sudden friction.

He sighed below you, hands coming to your waist to hold your hips down tight. He rocked against you, his eyes falling closed and breaths became heavier. You rose and fell with each roll of his hips and you braced yourself with your hands splayed across his chest. 

"Josh," you sighed.

You shuddered, feeling the steadily growing bulge graze the place between your thighs, friction causing your pace to falter a little. 

Josh looked up at you with those beautiful, clear eyes, full of mischief. He was giving you that trademark grin; the dazzling smile full of teeth, lips curved up at the sides like the cat the got the canary. Josh only did that when he was about to start some trouble. Uh oh.

You yelped. Your back hit the bed, Josh laughing above you. Before any expletive could reach your lips, Josh was there, silencing anything you could have said. Your momentary anger gone, your hands found their way into his soft hair. Soft grunts and moans filled the room as the pair of you indulged in one another. Your bodies undulated against one another, rutting against each other as your need grew. You spread your legs, inviting Josh to settle between them, thrusting hard.

"Mmm!"

You felt Josh laugh and then pull away, much to your displeasure. You shot him a confused look, which morphed into a pleasured one as he dragged his hips hard and rough against you, making sure you could feel his hard cock through his clothing.

"Like that?" Josh laughed still grinning down at you from his position on the bed. "Yeah, I know you do."

You rolled your eyes again. Josh always was a talker in bed, not that you minded. But sometimes it would border on calling him wanted to be called daddy and you had almost been dressed and ready for the door by the time Josh had stopped laughing at your reaction the first time it happened.

Shocked out of your thoughts by a particularly rough drag of his hips, you held him closer, hands bunching up his trademark plaid shirt, no doubt leaving small marks on his back. He hissed when you did this, but not in pain. A hard thrust followed. It was no secret that Josh loved marking and being marked. Your extensive turtleneck collection could tell that story better than you could. You'd need one tomorrow, you thought as Josh latched onto the side of your neck and bit down hard, becoming rougher with each minute. A loud noise escaped your mouth, a mixture between a groan and his name. 

"Oh, Joshua..." you sighed.

Josh was purposeful with every movement of his tongue. He alternated between biting and sucking at the junction where your shoulder and neck met, wet tongue dragging over his work like an apology. The bed protested, his thrusts evident he was looking for more substantial means to satisfy his not-so-little problem prodding your inner thigh.

If you dragged this out like this, he'd take you while in his clothes. The thought made you shiver. You'd like that. Pulling your leg up you nudged Josh off of you, exposing your neck to the cold air.

"What gives?" He asked, confusion on his face.

You shushed him but said little else. You were too busy unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his hard cock from the confines of his pants. He thrust slightly now that he was in hand, you giving momentary squeezes as you wriggled out of your bottoms. He was hot and warm in your hand, pulsing slightly. You couldn't get your fingers around it completely, the thickness was too great. You couldn't wait until he was pushing into you, dragging along your slick insides with ease. You wanted to feel every curve, every vein of Josh's arousal. First things first, though. Prep.

You leaned over the bed and retrieved the lube from the floor. It was feeling a little light, you noted as you handed the tube to Josh. That face splitting grin was back. Josh loved prep whereas you and Elliot were more straightforward in the bedroom. You recalled one night where he had tried edging. He pushed Elliot just shy of 30 minutes, his absolute max, before he gave Josh the most pitiful look. Josh caved and the second he removed his fingers, he thrust deep into Elliot. He barely managed to stifle his cry as Josh took him rough and hard on the bedroom floor. You clenched at the the thought. 

You settled onto your back, your left leg positioned over Josh's shoulder and the right draped over his hip. Your hands resumed their position in Josh's hair as you heard the cap click open and Josh slicked up his fingers. He didn't bother taking off your bottoms, just moving them to the side. He kissed the inner region of your thighs as he circled his fingers around your opening, teasing you.

"Josh."

"Huh?"

You didn't respond.

"Come on. Say it," Josh teased, still kissing the inside of your thighs.

"Get fucked."

"I'm trying to," he laughed leaning up to kiss you. "I'll be nice today, but you owe me later." 

You tried to ask him what in the hell that was supposed to mean, but your reply was cut short as Josh thrust two fingers in. He worked his wrist slowly, gently pushing in and out, scissoring you open. The pleasure had your legs trembling and your breath coming in short gasps. You didn't care for foreplay but Josh was damn good at it. His hands were soft, but forceful. Each plunge of his fingers sent pleasure shooting up your spine. Obscene noises can be heard over Josh's lewd comments. "So tight still, so wet, so eager for me to be inside, fucking you open? Yeah, you love it. You love my dick." 

You blushed at the words, and you wanted to correct that while you did love fucking Josh, you also loved him but that never made it to the surface.

"Josh, Josh, oh fuck Josh, right there," you whined out.

"Here?"

"Yes, oooh god yes, baby, fuck," you sighed as Josh took to curling his fingers against that spot that made you see stars. 

"Josh, just come on. Please, please Josh just fuck me already," you begged.

"I dunno..." Josh asked, feigning uncertainty as he twisted his hand, causing you to cry out. "Maybe we should wait."

"For what," you moaned.

"El."

"... Don't do this," you demanded as you propped yourself up, letting Josh know how serious you were. He was still smiling, and his hand was still moving.

"Joshua Washington, I swear to god- fuck!" Your threat didn't reach fruition as Josh thrust in suddenly, filling you in one swift move. You fell back onto the bed, pleasure overriding your strength to hold yourself up.

"There, happy now?" Josh smirked. You certainly were, now that that heavy thickness was inside of you. You could feel him pulsing inside of you, moving gently.

"Josh, Josh fuck move. Please, please Josh?" You gave him a pathetic look, hoping he'd take the initiative to fuck you. He kissed you once more before whispering into your ear. 

"This is all you're getting." Josh whispered heatedly, thrusting in two more times, before pulling out completely.

You lay there in shock, whining as he pulled out, leaving you empty and needy. 

"Josh Washington you little cocktease," you deadpanned as he tucked himself in, still hard. 

"Sorry, but we gotta wait today," he leaned in for another kiss, but a pillow over your face blocked his path. He ducked down and forced his way under the pillow, lavishing you with apology kisses. You eventually gave in, wrapping your arms around his neck. You kissed him right on his forehead before leaning down to capture his lips. He rolled over, taking you with him so that you were on top of him. 

The kiss didn't slow however. It was sweet, and slow, conveying emotions that you couldn't quite explain. It said, "I missed you," and a thousand other things. Typical Josh, he used the opportunity to grab and knead your ass, moaning into the kiss as he did so. You pulled back for a second, trying to catch your breath. You shifted down so you could lay on his chest, still straddling him. Josh's hands came up to rest on your back holding you close. You ignored the need between your legs, and his, and the two of you lie there in silence. 

"Love you, Josh."

"Love me too." You swatted his chest lightly.

"Kidding, babe. You know I love you. And him."

"He is pretty cute isn't he?" you mumbled, getting sleepy again from all the warmth. Josh hummed in agreement, content to spend the rest of the day like this. He rolled you both over onto your sides once again and waited until you fell asleep again to rise from the bed and shower.


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short leeway into the grand finale. No smut in this, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love calling Flipper, Flip and that's the moral of this entire chapter.
> 
> Let's do this shit.

You woke around noon, fully rested, when your stomach protested from below. You gave it a reassuring pat, before sitting up and stretching. Your muscles tensed and released in a euphoric rush. You sighed happily as you relaxed onto the bed once more. Swinging your legs over the side of the frameless mattress, you padded over to the kitchen.

No one was here; that was unusual for a Saturday afternoon. You shrugged it off as your boys being busy. You almost never bothered with their personal affairs unless they specifically told you about it. You figured it would allow them some much needed freedom, anyways. You did however, miss when Josh would sneak up behind you in the kitchen, pressing into you and holding you from behind, delivering the smallest of kisses on your neck. Or the way Elliot would greet you when you woke up. His eyes followed you around the room, not unlike Flipper- who was currently roaming around the kitchen with a half-chewed sock. He'd stare as you made food, not that you minded. It was cute, you had told him. When you could no longer resist him, you'd give in and place gentle kisses on his forehead or lips, if you were lucky. Before you knew it, it had begun routine to start the day like this. Josh followed suit with passionate kisses all around, hair mussed with a sleepy grin on his face.

You sighed fondly in remembrance. You missed your boys. You called Flipper, placing some food on the floor for her. She happily abandoned the sock in favor for some leftover meat. After feeding Qwerty, you decided to pull on one of Josh's hoodies, forego the pyjama bottoms and watch old reruns of even older tv shows. You usually reserved this kind of stuff for Elliot, but he wasn't answering your texts. You shrugged it off on the grounds that he was probably at work again. 

You sighed unhappily at the thought as you settled into your position on the couch.

That company was living proof that bad things really did only happen to good people. Allsafe was full of earnest, hardworking people who never seemed to be able to catch a break. Gideon especially, the poor man. Elliot was hardly ever home nowadays because of this, always on call it seemed. You were worried, at the least. On the contrary, his boss couldn't have been prouder. 

Gideon thoroughly congratulated you on your choice of partner when you swung by his office. It was supposed to be a surprise lunch date, but with Gideon ushering a complete stranger around, looking unofficial as you did and talking up Elliot like he was the Lord and Saviour himself, it was hard for people not to notice. Once one employee caught on, the entire office was buzzing. 

Elliot with his headphones in, he hadn't even noticed the sudden energy around the room, too busy focused on work. He did, however, notice the increasingly frequent glances in his direction, especially from Angela. He looked at you. He looked at Gideon. And it was like you could see him recede into his own mind. You decided it was time to go. You bid farewell to Gideon and the mob of coworkers huddled around you waiting to hear every detail of you and Elliot's life together. You apologized in length when you two had navigated through the nosy crowd into the safety of the subway. He thanked you for the meal while offering small bits of information about what happened at work that day. There was a particularly stubborn wad of guilt formulating in your gut that even the reassurance of a kiss did nothing to sate it. You covered your face, secondhand embarrassment flooding back to you in an instant. You groaned aloud, still beating yourself up over the incident.

When he did come home, he would look satisfyingly worn out. Happy even. So you figured it wasn't all bad. You shrugged off the thoughts of worry and settled into the couch, Flipper now sharing the couch with you, huddled under an old blanket. You lost yourself within the mind numbing reality that was television. You were sure you'd get plenty of time to be with the people you loved later on.

°°°°

“Mm?” 

You were suddenly jolted awake by the gentle feeling of a small tongue lapping at your face. You groaned, tiredness still lingering within your body. Oh, right. Flipper needed to go outside. Pushing yourself up and prying your skin from the now sticky leather of the couch, you gathered some pants and made your trek outside the apartment building.

Large yawns accompanied you on your adventure, still tired despite napping all day. Even in your sleepy stupor, you could admire the glistening sunset. You desperately tried to focus your eyes against the harsh light of the sun reflecting off windows. Flipper whined and strained against the leash.

“Yeah, alright Flip, I'm going,” you replied between yawns. You let Flipper lead you throughout the city, paying no mind to anyone else. You silently stumbled along, gradually waking up with each step. You weren't fully awake by the time you passed the subway entrance. Had you have been, you would've noticed Elliot coming up the steps, or him making his way over to you instead of jumping like you had been electrocuted when he touched you.

Your sudden movement startled him as well, a chain reaction of fright before you focused.

“Oh, Christ. El, it's just you,” you sighed, relieved.

“Sorry, it's just I saw Flipper and…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah no, Elliot, it's okay I'm just. Really tired. I didn’t see you, I'm sorry,” you apologized between yawns. “I think she's done, wanna come with or are you going out again?”

“Going home, actually.”

“Mmkay, we'll tag along. C'mon Flip, gotta go home now,” you called.

You threaded your fingers through his on the walk home, leaning on him slightly as you walked. Elliot seemed content to let you do as you pleased, obviously in a good mood. He opened the door for you both and Flipper bounded upstairs, happy now that she got in her daily adventure.

You unlocked the door to your shared apartment where Josh was sitting on the couch, eating something that you couldn't see, but rather hear. His eyes lit up once he saw the pair of you enter.

“Hey pornstars,” he called cheerfully.

“As if, Washington,” you sighed, only half serious.

Elliot waved, looking happier now that he saw Josh at home. Josh strode over to where you guys were. He gave you a light kiss on the forehead and then on the cheek. As you refilled Flipper's food, you could see Josh whispering to Elliot still standing in the doorway. He was leering over Elliot as he spoke, holding him close. You smiled and resumed your task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is in the works, fear not.
> 
> Till next time xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. After 12,000 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh Washington texts like a straight white boy and no one is going to convince me otherwise.
> 
> Let's do this shit.

You swore one of these days, you were going to get Josh a PDA. Not the slick ones they have nowadays. No. You were getting him a brick. A Nokia, if you had to. You stood in the pasta aisle of some far off, hipster grocery store in Queens, looking positively threatening.

“Can we help you ma’am? Looking for anything?” chirped the bouncy sales rep patrolling the store.

“N-no, I'm fine thank you,” you called back, mustering the friendliest smile you could. She nodded and left you to your own devices. You sighed. 

Figures Josh forgot to pick up dinner. You weren't that mad at him, actually. It was no big deal, after all, it was nice out today. But he told you right as you had coerced Elliot to let you sit in his lap as you watched TV. It took at least 20 minutes of working up to and he was home for most of the day. It took a lot out of you to pry yourself from the comfort of Elliot's embrace. 

You looked at your items, all squashed into one corner of the basket as you loaded another box of spaghetti.

“Well that's it. Time to get out of here,” you said to yourself.

Your phone buzzed and you shifted your basket full of food into the crook of your elbow, probably the most uncomfortable way to carry a heavy basket. You glanced down at your phone, attempting to reposition the plastic so it wouldn't cut the circulation in your arms off 

[Sorry babe. I'll make it up to you sooner than you know. - J.Wash☆]

You'd have to talk to Josh about his ridiculous signatures. They got worse and worse every time he felt it was time for a new one. 

[Fight me, Washington.]

You heaved the basket to your other arm as you typed a reply. Since you were here, might as well grab some food for tomorrow too.

Your phone buzzed again.

[Haha and then what ;) -J.Wash☆]

You sent him back a very displeased emoji as you grabbed a pack of fresh cut fish.

[Come on, don't be mad. Besides I've got a surprise for you when you get back ;) -J.Wash☆]

You suddenly had a bad feeling about this. A chill ran up your spine. You hesitantly replied.

[Josh I swear if you sent me all the way out to Queens on purpose, I'll call your mother. I. Swear.]

You grabbed a small pack of butter as your phone lit up in the basket.

[Picture Message]

You opened it without a thought. Mistake one. Upon seeing what was sent, the basket and all it's contents promptly made it's way to the floor. Your mouth fell open in shock, but you quickly shut it as strangers passed by you, concerned as to why your food was currently trying to make a break for the exit.

It was Elliot. His hoodie was still on but not much else was as his bound arms were held above his head. He wasn't looking into the camera, more rather off to the side, obviously embarrassed by the way his cheeks were adorned with a light shade of red. The shot cut off right at the end of Elliot's happy trail, Josh's cock in full view.

You were leaving. Right this instant.

You forwent the payment as you picked up your items from the floor, apologized, and dashed out the door and made way for the subway. 

You were barely on the moderately populated train and your phone rang. Your heart skipped a beat. You immediately fished your headphones out of your pocket and answered the call.

“Josh what the fuck,” you whispered heatedly. You heard a laugh in response. Then a groan. “Come on, I really liked that one,” came Josh's deep reply. That was his bedroom voice, that gravelly, low register that got you spilling on command. You shuddered.

“I dropped our food because of you. I can never go back,” you sighed. “You're an ass.”

“Just you wait, doll.” Ugh, you could almost hear his smug smile through the phone. You were about to hang up but a slapping sound could be heard through the headphones. “Speaking of ass, I'm loving his. I forgot how tight and hot he was. You're so good for daddy, Elliot. You take me like a pro,” Josh practically cooed. A soft cry could be heard in the not-so-far-off background.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.

You broke out into a sweat and crossed your legs. A shiver ran up your spine as he continued to praise Elliot. Small whimpers could be heard over the slow, rhythmic creaking of the bed. That familiar heat was welling up within you. You fought your arousal as the train skipped over track after track, vibrations doing little to stifle your need. 

“Fight me,” you growled, determined not to lose this game.

“I'd rather fuck you. Hurry home, don't want you to miss this,” came Josh's low reply. The line went dead.

Despite the mess you were already making in your pants, you high-tailed it back to the house as inconspicuously as you could. People stared as you half walked half jogged down the street. You didn't care. You just wanted your two boys ensuring you not being able to sit properly for the next few days.

A few blocks away, your phone buzzed again.

[Video Message]

You stopped and looked around for people close enough to you. There was a couple and their daughter, happily striding past you. You offered a smile as you reached for your mobile and waited for them to pass. Once they were out of eye and earshot, you opened the message.

You wanted to cry. 

There Elliot was, on all fours, face down in a pillow, gasping for breath as Josh slammed into him over and over. Soft grunts and whines were emitted every time Josh thrust home, thick cock disappearing between two caramel globes. Josh's hand kept Elliot in place while holding his bound hands behind his back so he was pulling the smaller on his cock as he surged forward. Elliot's hair was a mess, his body already glistening with sweat. The video ended with Josh thrusting roughly into his boyfriend and smiling into the camera.

You walked faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *banging pots and pans together*
> 
> Josh is a cocktease and I am just as bad.
> 
> Till next time xx


	4. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever have an adrenaline fueled meltdown for six months? You ever wish you just died?
> 
> That was me putting off this story... for almost 12 months.

You'd have hated to be your neighbors that night. You silently thanked whatever god was out there for the lack of a bed frame and headboard, although that did nothing to stop other noises from escaping your apartment. Especially not when Josh was like this.  
Back flush against wall, Elliot's small frame jerked as Josh roughly fucked up into him. Breathy moans and grunts filled the room as Josh did his best to fuck the wind from his lungs, harsh pace never faltering. Half crescent bruises would form right about his hips where Josh held him tightly, forcing him on and off of his boyfriend's thick cock in a punishing rhythm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Elliot! Always so fucking tight around my dick,” Josh moaned heatedly in Elliot's ear, just barely loud enough for you to hear.

Elliot had stopped responding by now, voice too worn out and hoarse from hours of taking whatever Josh gave him. A weak nod and a pitiful look was all that surfaced as he spread his legs wide, a subtle invitation for more. Josh flashed a toothy grin before hooking one hand after the other under Elliot's knees to open his legs impossibly wider before forcing himself harder, deeper.  
Elliot's grip on Josh's neck tightened. His clear, beautiful eyes rolled back, head lulling to the side as he bounced onto Josh's thickness, breaths coming in ragged spurts from his parted lips. The bed beneath the creaked loudly in am erratic rhythm. Every so often, Josh would slow his pace, whispering sweet nothings in his boyfriends ear, kissing along his jawline before resuming forcing the air from his lungs.

Taking mercy on the neighbors, Josh unpinned Elliot from his position against the wall and onto the bed. Distracting him with a kiss, Josh lined up at Elliot's gaping entrance, already leaking, and pushed inward. The smaller man closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend filling him once again. Reaching the hilt, Elliot shudders and Josh crouches over Elliot, whispering something unintelligible, and he nods. You watched as Josh's hips begin to undulate slowly. With a serious look, Josh grips the back of Elliot head and gently, but passionately, maps out the inner recesses of his mouth with his tongue.

You painted a mental picture of how beautiful each looked from your position on the bed. The way Josh's legs tensed as he surged forward. The way Elliot's chest rose and fell quickly, desperately trying to catch his breath. You watched as the sweat rolled off their skin, shining in the dimly lit apartment. Elliot's slender legs wrap around Josh's waist, rolling his hips in tandem, gentle almost inaudible whines could be heard between each kiss. Inching closer to Josh, you lazily ran your fingers through his damp hair. He shuddered as you tugged at the roots, angling his head back, separating the two. Your teeth made their way to the crook of his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. 

"Shit." Josh hissed between clenched teeth. His pace slowed, and Elliot finally let out a heaving breath. He falls forward onto Josh's chest, barely able to support himself. Signaling him to stop, you released Josh. Josh leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Elliot's forehead, before pulling out. Still positioned over his face, Josh stole another kiss, admiring how fucked out his boyfriend looked. His face was flushed and he looked dazed, even more so than usual. He laughed. It was a tired, weak laugh but a genuine laugh nevertheless. Your smiling face could barely be seen, but Josh knew it all too well. It said a thousand things, but above all, It said I love you.

And welcome home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited, because I'm not proud of this. Hopefully not in another 9 months but we'll see about that "grand plan" the universe has for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme sin, coming soon to an archive near you. No but for real, I'm working on the second part.
> 
> Till next time xx


End file.
